Ultimates
The Ultimates are a team of of superheroes assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D. to defend the United States. History The Ultimates were launched in 2002 by George Bush and Nick Fury. The starting roster was headed by Steve Rogers, Captain America from 1945 who had been found in the Arctic Ocean. Anthony Stark was on the team as Iron Man, and the scientist couple Henry Pym and Janet van Dyne rounded out the team. Betty Ross was the Ultimates' PR representative, and Bruce Banner their scientist. The Ultimates saw no action until Banner injected himself with Super-Soldier serum to become the Hulk. The Hulk was defeated by the Ultimates despite massive casualties in New York. Thor joined the team during the fight after Bush doubled his international aid budget. Banner was defeated, and the Ultimates were hailed as heroes afterwards. The Ultimates had to quickly leave to Chicago to try and recruit Jack Danner, the Hawk-Owl. At his base, Danner attacked Rogers and the Ultimates and refused to join, and the Ultimates returned home. Pym left the team after brutally assaulting van Dyne, and Fury revealed new members Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton. Wanda and Pietro Lensherr stayed in the so called 'Shadow Team' as the public would object to them. Fury introduced the threat of the Chitauri, shapeshifting aliens responsible for World War II that are attempting to control humanity. The Ultimates extracted memories from a Chitauri corpse and determined their base was in Micronesia. A fleet of Helicarriers went there, but it was a set-up, as the Chitauri had actually infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. itself. A nuke went off on the islands, and Stark's forcefield barely saved the Ultimates and a few soldiers. Thor teleported them to the true Chitauri base in Arizona, and the Ultimates fought the Chitauri, and defeated them. They had a celebration at the White House afterwards. Members Team *Steve Rogers *Anthony Stark *Janet van Dyne *Thor *Natalia Romanova *Clint Barton *Wanda Lensherr (Shadow Team) *Pietro Lensherr (Shadow Team) Other *Nick Fury (Organizer) *Betty Ross (PR) *Bruce Banner (Suspended) Former Members *Henry Pym Appearances *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 14: Spider-Man and Black Widow'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 26: Circles'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' (Not mentioned by name) *''The Ultimates 3: 21st Century Boy'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Adventures 2: "Send Lawyers, Guns, and Money"'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 4: Thunder'' *''The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan'' *''Ultimate Adventures 3: Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in their Cages...'' *''Ultimate Adventures 4: One Tin Soldier'' *''The Ultimates 6: Giant Man vs the Wasp'' *''Ultimate Adventures 6: "Song for Woody" Bob Dylan, 1960'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Ultimates 7: Homeland Security'' *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 10: Devils in Disguise'' *''The Ultimates 11: The Art of War'' *''The Ultimates 12: Persons of Mass Destruction'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van'' (Mentioned Only)